That'll teach me to walk in a dark alley alone
by Octoburn
Summary: Story set in L.A. centered on Nicole as she is attacked by a vampire. R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Nicole could feel the presence behind her; she was cursing herself for being foolish enough to walk home alone in the middle of the night. She tried to quicken her pace, but the being behind her kept step. It didn't help that she had turned a blind corner into a series of alley ways. "This must be how young women get murdered in alleys in the middle of the night." Nicole continued to speed up from a jog to a run, but whatever was following her just kept on following. It wasn't until she reached the dead end that was the brick building that she really gave up hope. She placed her hands on the dripping, slimy brick. There was no way out of this one, not unless she could grow wings and fly.  
  
She didn't even hear him before he grabbed her, his stiff fingers stabbing into her shoulders. He looked relatively normal when he forced her to turn around, a little dirty, but not demonic at all. It wasn't until he pulled her coat off her shoulder and exposed her neck that his true face was shown. Yellow piercing eyes and a raised bumpy forehead. "What is he?" That was all Nicole could think.  
  
"Well, aren't you a cutie? I could just eat you up." At this he chuckled to himself, the joke was lost of Nicole. More confused than scared. "Oh come on, eat you up? You don't think it's funny." The vampire took offense to Nicole's perplexed look. "Do you know what I am?" When she shook her head, he let out a heavy sigh; his breath was not the sweetest smelling. "I'm a vampire. I vant to suck your blood." He said in the classic Dracula accent, then flashing his not so pearly white fangs.  
  
"A vampire? They're real?" Nicole asked, now actually a little frightened. She started to struggle in his tight grip.  
  
"Yes, they are real; and you're about to become one." The vampire pulled Nicole to him and bit into her neck, drinking deeply. She pushed at him, tried to get him off of her; but it was no use he was to strong. She could feel it, the blood being pulled from her veins. It was like everything inside her was drying up, she was dying; and it didn't feel good.  
  
Please review, but be nice this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism only please. 


	2. By the wayJack's a hottie!

The girl was losing the fight; her hands, once trying to push the vampire off were now slipping down to hang by her sides. Her head hung back, a mix of red and blond curls fell back behind her. The demon just continued consuming what was quickly becoming the last of her blood. Jack knew he had to act fast, or else it would be too late. It may be too late anyway. He had followed the animal from the street, not realizing that it was hunting. Jack was running as fast as he could, stake in hand ready to drive it into the vampire's back.  
  
Before the creature realized what was happening, he was dust on the girl's shirt. The only sound she made was a startled gasp. Without the vampire holding her up, she began to fall against the brick wall. Jack grabbed her in his arms, her green eyes opened slightly; a little life left in them. "That'll teach me to walk in a dark alley alone.." She gave a slight smile before she lost consciousness. He could see the raw puncture wounds on her pale neck; he wished he had gotten to her sooner.  
  
Jack picked the girl up in his arms and carried her to his pick-up; she wasn't aware of what was happening, but when he held her she curled her body closer to his. He didn't want to put her down, but time was ticking by; he gently slid her onto the car seat next to him. Her head resting on his lap, he hoped that it would help the bite stop bleeding. He only had so much time to get her to a hospital before the blood loss killed her. He looked for the nearest emergency medical center, brushing a red and blond strand from her face while he drove. She moved a bit, tossed her head to the side. "It's okay, you were in an accident; but you're okay now." Jack smoothed her hair, her eyes fluttered open. "I'm Jack, what's your name?"  
  
"Nicole.My name's Nicole." She squeezed her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again. "That man, he bit me." She reached up and tentatively touched the wound on her neck. "He said he was.." She was afraid to say the word.  
  
"He's gone now, he can't hurt you; I promise. I'm taking you to a hospital, just try to relax." Jack continued stroking her hair, soon after Nicole past out. It wasn't more than a few minutes before he found an emergency center. After making sure Nicole was stable, and the center contacted her friend; he left. He decided that for him to stay would be too much for Nicole to handle. If she remembered everything from the attack then she would have all the answers she needed; if she had memory loss, then she was the better for it. The doctors would come up with some plausible reason for the two punctures on her neck and the severe blood loss, they do often enough.  
  
"A girl like Nicole doesn't get caught up in otherworldly things, and that's what I do. Too bad, she was cute." He tried not to think about Nicole but his mind kept wandering back to her; about how soft her skin felt when he picked her up, how she arched closer to him. He didn't want to dwell on such thoughts; they weren't good for a guy like him. He had work to do; he couldn't afford to be distracted. Jack returned to the park; the place he worked to keep safe. Tonight Jack's mind would be on that red head in the hospital, not on the job at hand.  
  
My first fanfic, please be nice. Constructive criticism ext. I'll probably introduce Angel characters in the next chapter. 


End file.
